


A boy and his cake

by Misanagi



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see the boy over there, Takashi? That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He's your cousin and you have to protect him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy and his cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aka_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka_anonymous).



"You see the boy over there, Takashi? That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He's your cousin and you have to protect him. Do you understand?"

Takashi nodded, looking ahead at the boy sitting behind the birthday cake. His father had explained many times how it was his duty to look after another boy and now, for the first time, Takashi was able to see the boy.

"Go to him," his mother urged and with a nod, Takashi moved towards the table and the boy.

"This is a big cake," the boy said as soon as Takashi was close enough to hear. "I could eat it all."

"Why?"

The boy turned to look at Takashi and smiled. "Because it's mine!" he beamed. "Birthday present."

Takashi knew his parents had bought something for the birthday boy but he wasn't sure what it was. However, something told him that few things would make the boy as happy as the cake and even though they had just met, Takashi wanted to make him happy.

"You are Takashi. We'll be good friends." The boy reached for something on the chair beside him and showed it proudly to Takashi. It was a bunny… a pink bunny.

"This is Usa-chan," continued the boy. "He likes you so I know I'll like you too."

Takashi nodded at them both. "I'll be back," he said and walked out of the room. He had noticed something, something that the boy hadn't noticed yet. This was his opportunity to do something for him, to start taking care of his cousin. He found the kitchens quickly and ignoring the helpful servants he looked himself for the desired item. When he found it, he closed his little fist around it and walked back into the room.

"I missed you, Takashi, but you are back now so that's good." The boy's hand moved to take Takashi's and he let out a surprised sound when he noticed there was something in Takashi's hand.

Takashi slowly undid the cap of the plastic bottle he was carrying and sprayed the multicolored sparkles all over the big cake. "A good cake needs to have sparkles."

The boy's eyes widened and his face lit up with a huge grin. "Now it's even better!" He took the a fork from the table and cut a small piece. "I'll share with you," he said handing it to Takashi.

Closing his fingers around the fork Takashi smiled. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."


End file.
